Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are widely available due to their relative power savings as compared to traditional incandescent lamps. Light from LEDs is produced due to the physical properties of a semiconducting material. For example, when a voltage is applied across a semiconductor junction that has different levels of electron doping across the boundary, an electric current is induced. When an electron from one side of the device recombines with an electron hole on the other, a photon is emitted. Depending on the semiconductor design, the photons may be emitted at various frequencies/wavelengths within the visible light spectrum. The frequencies/wavelengths within the visible light spectrum affect color attributes of the emitted light. For example, emitted light appears redder as the wavelength of the emitted light increases and the frequency decreases. Conversely, emitted light becomes bluer as the wavelength of the emitted light decreases and the frequency increases.
Methods are known for combining colors of two or more LEDs to generate a composite color. Conventional methods may be inefficient, however, as multiple LEDs are concurrently used to generate a single (composite) color. Therefore, there is need for a method of generating a single (composite) color wherein the first LED and the second LED do not concurrently emit light.